


You Put A Fever Inside Me

by mektigand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mektigand/pseuds/mektigand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn wakes up, he finds out a lot of things about life that he didn't know while living with the First Order. He honestly thinks that Poe Dameron and the feelings in his chest that come every time the pilot is in question is the best of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put A Fever Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, apparently Poe and Finn sucked me into a vortex from which I cannot get out... Fair warning, I'm a sucker for the two of them adoring and worshipping the hell of each other. It's un-beated so any mistake you can tell me, I'll fix it. (Anyway want to beta for me? I'll give you a kiss? Another one-shot?) Hope y'all enjoy it.

When Finn wakes up, one of the first things that he actually spends quite a while thinking about is that he’s going to have to take his time to adjust.  
  
He goes to physiotherapy and Poe is there by his side – he usually is now – and he feels better, but it’s in the daily little things that Finn feels how the First Order actually managed to damage him.  
  
See, the thing is, people don’t _actually_ know what it’s like. Sure, they’ve got a vague idea that it’s horrible and they hear a few stories here and there, but no one had to feel it in their _skin_.  
  
The First Order gets children, strips them off their name and raises them from birth. Some of them show a lack for being better with guns and following orders early, they’re thrown in the Stormtrooper training soon. Some take longer, do other jobs while they still work out and follow the First Order’s military orders, and then when they’re good enough they become Stormtroopers too.  
  
Finn was one of those people.  
  
He wasn’t always a Stormtrooper but that didn’t really matter, the training was still the same—directed towards the same goal.  
  
So that’s the thing that Finn realizes first—the raising that they get in the First Order is not only military, it’s downright _abusive_. It’s a hard thought to grasp at first and even harder to fully _accept_ it later, but he does slowly. The First Order being military is not the surprise, but the way in which they don’t condition their troop is cold and unhuman. It’s a training made to brainwash and turn people into soldiers with high pain resistance.  
  
Finn sees in the way that things surprise and astound him that he’s got a lot in the galaxy he doesn’t know about it.  
  
People don’t know how to deal with him sometimes because of it. He knows that—can clearly see it in the way that Snap or sometimes Jess don’t know how to react at his comments.  
  
He’s slowly learning, though.  
  
One thing that he’s grateful for is the fact that his friend – a best friend now, he thinks – never does that. Poe never sugarcoats him, underestimates or treats him differently because of it. Finn knows it’s difficult for Poe sometimes when the older man sees how Finn gets happy with such small things, but the ex-stormtrooper’s being around the pilot long enough to know that it’s not difficult because of him.  
  
Poe just absolutely loathes the First Order and according to him, he hates it a little bit more every time he sees one thing, no matter how small they are, that the Order took away from Finn. The things that they take away from everyone that lives under their thumb.  
  
It’s a lot of hate to carry around, Finn thinks, but he can see in the set of Poe’s jaw that he means it.  
  
He’s still glad that the anger’s not directed at him though, and he goes on with being able to ask Poe questions and figuring out new things.

–––––––

A person that he doesn’t expect to get assistance from is the one that ends up helping him the most.  
  
When he meets General Organa, he’s genuinely terrified of the woman.  
  
He’s also scared because he watched her husband _die_ and it feels like somehow she’s going to look into his soul and see the same scene. Finn doesn’t want that, obviously. She’s terrifying but the General seems like one of the nicest woman you’ll ever meet.  
  
When he bows his head, his body stiff and straight, he doesn’t lift his gaze until he hears the General chuckle and call his name.  
  
“You don’t need to bow for me, sweetheart,” she wraps him in a hug. “First of all, I don’t want you straining your scar—I know you’re still in physiotherapy even after a month, and second of all, it’s not like this. Not here.”  
  
“Sorry General, force of habit,” he apologizes and she shrugs a hand in his way.  
  
“Nonsense, nothing to apologize for,” she offers a kind smile.  
  
It took Finn two weeks to wake up from the medical bay and it’s been four weeks since that, and Finn didn’t exactly have the custom of mourning for people when they died on the First Order. He understands the feeling behind it a lot more now that he has people he cares for, so when he sees how well General Organa’s doing his respect for her starts to blossom like a growing tree.  
  
“I wanted to borrow you for a day or two, talk to you for a bit, is that okay?” she asks, the tone of her voice kind.  
  
He technically knows he hasn’t done anything wrong, but the sense of dread that comes to him is instant. He had twenty-three years with knowing deep in his bones that if you’re called by Phasma you definitely did something wrong and he can’t even dream about disappointing General Organa after being taken under the Resistance’s wing so well.  
  
Before he starts truly freaking out though, the General pats him gently on the shoulder.  
  
“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, sweetheart. And also, I genuinely just want to talk, you did nothing wrong,” she assures him with a serious face and he’ll admit that he does relax.  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll go. You want to go now?”  
  
“Yeah, if that’s okay,” the General looks behind Finn’s shoulder to where Poe’s standing quietly just watching the two of them. She gives him a grin and says in a teasing tone, “Wipe that worried look of your face, Dameron. You look like a mother delivering your child to school on the first day. I’ll get him back before dinner, is that good?”  
  
Finn’s looking at Poe when she finished and he sees Poe rolling his eyes, but he has a tiny smile on his face too.  
  
Finn likes the way the General and Poe seem friends enough to talk to each other like that. _The Resistance’s like that_ , he thinks. _You can even be friends with your superior sometimes._  
  
The whole teasing thing is a something he’s slowly learning to identify. He knows when people are joking because the few times that he had to deal with Hux – or even the times with Phasma – they sometimes asked things in an ironic or sassy way. The jokes with his friends now are the same time, only there’s actual feelings and no heat behind the words.  
  
When Finn walks with General Organa, he finds that she only wants to help him settle around the base. She tells him he doesn’t have to worry about what he’s going to do yet – after all the First Order didn’t magically disappear and bad things could and still will happen – but there are other things she can help him with.  
  
She introduces him to Dr. Mellony, tells him that if wants he can talk to her any time and she’ll help him. She’s human too; a tiny little thing with knowing eyes and a beautiful smile that makes Finn feel welcome in her room.  
  
They keep walking though and the General mainly explains how things work around the Resistance base. A few people wave at Finn, a few give looks like they’re wondering why the General’s talking to him, but he doesn’t actually see that because he’s too happy paying attention to how nice General Organa is.  
  
She tells him a lot of things, clarifies some that he didn’t even know he had doubts in.  
  
All in all, it’s an amazing day.

–––––––

A week after his talks with General Organa is the when he changes officially from his single room to a shared room with Poe.  
  
It only makes sense, really, when he’s been spending more time in Poe's room than on his own. The first time was when he had gotten a nightmare and he ended up there like a reflex. Poe had hugged him and had simply _understood_. No questions were asked until they were both safe and comfortable in Poe’s bed and even then, the older man had simply said, “You can talk to me about it. I get them sometimes too, you know. But if you just want to sleep, it’s okay.”  
  
Easy as that.  
  
Finn _had_ talked about it because it was Poe and he made things easy like that.  
  
Since then, he ended up more often in Poe’s room than not.  
  
Finn wonders if he let that slip out or if someone told the General, because a very blushed Poe comes tell him that he got transferred to a bigger room with more space—space enough for two, that is, and if Finn wanted it he could move in with him.  
  
It was also the time he started talking with Dr. Mellony.  
  
He knew that the official term for it was ‘therapy’, but she told him he didn’t have to call it that if he didn’t want to.  
  
Mellony was easy to talk to and on the first days they mostly had chats about social norms or conventions that Finn still didn’t quite grasp.  
  
And then, he started talking about Poe.  
  
Until she got this look on his face that was exactly like Jessika’s.  
  
“Why do you and Jessika look at me like that when I start talking about Poe?” he asks frowning. He’s sitting in a cushion on the floor and she’s sprawled on a puff in front of him.  
  
“Probably because you talk about him a lot. I mean, you just talked about him for the past two hours,” she shrugs.  
  
Two hours?  
  
“I’ve been here for that long?”  
  
“Yeah.” She looks at him and smiles. “Funny how time flies when we’re talking about something we like, right?”  
  
Out of all the things that Finn’s more interested in, he can’t quite lie that Poe is one of them. He tells Mellony so, and that glint in her eyes doesn’t go away. There’s something about Poe that makes Finn feel light and heavy in his chest at the same time.  
  
“Is that so?” Mellony inquires with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah I mean, I’ve seen that people here in the Resistance are closer to each other and that they care more, you know? Poe hugs me sometimes and he told me that whenever I want to I can be… close to him.”  
  
“You didn’t get that at all in the First Order, did you?”  
  
“No. Even when we weren’t in training hours or doing our jobs, that didn’t happen. Contact, intimacy—I mean, Stormtroopers aren’t even supposed to dream about that kind of concept. Especially intimacy.”  
  
“Do you understand what intimacy entails now? You know the different levels of it?”  
  
Finn blushes a little bit. “I know that there are different kinds—the one you have you family, friends… and the one you have with loved ones.”  
  
Mellony eyebrows go a little higher. “When did you learn that?”  
  
“It was here. I saw the couples and asked Finn and he explained me a bit about different kinds of relationship,” Finn says. “Poe and I, we’re best friends,” he announces proudly.  
  
Mellony smiles brightly at that, and she starts explaining more about different kinds of relationship.  
  
Finn’s interested a lot in that topic and he keeps talking to Mellony for another hour before he and she get up to go to the mass hall for dinner. When they get there, they split and each one of them go in one direction.  
  
He sits down besides Poe and across from Snap and the latter doesn’t miss a beat before smirking in Finn’s direction.  
  
“So, who’s the hottie? I haven’t seen her around before and I’ve been here before you,” he asks.  
  
“That’s because you’re always circling the same woman,” Poe rolls his eyes fondly at his best friend. “That’s Dr. Marie Mellony. She’s the scariest tiny woman you’ll ever meet.”  
  
“Scary, huh? I like scary woman. And the short ones are the best,” Snap says before turning his gaze back at Finn. “You and her... ?”  
  
Finn keeps chewing as he expects Snap to finish and when he doesn’t, he turns his head confused to Poe.  
  
Poe who’s staring at Snap intensely and without blinking. Still confused, he turns back to Snap.  
  
“Me and her…?” he inquires.  
  
Snap sighs. “Is she wooing you or something?” he jokes.  
  
“ _Wooing_?”  
  
“Nothing,” Poe interrupts Snap when he opens his mouth again and then gives Finn one of his bright smiles. “Snap’s being an idiot. But on the Doctor matter—is she a good friend? Is she a friend already?”  
  
“Oh yeah, she’s been helping me understand a few things that the First Order brainwashed us into never knowing,” Finn chuckles bitterly. “She’s helpful, I don’t know if it’s because she’s a doctor but I’m not really scared of asking her questions, you know?”  
  
Poe’s still smiling when he clasps his hand on Finn’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m glad, buddy. I’m really glad.”

The next day, Finn asks Mellony.  
  
“What does someone mean when they ask ‘are you and someone…’ and then they don’t finish?” Finn asks.  
  
Mellony looks up from where she’s been eating a bunch of fruits nonstop since Finn entered her office.  
  
“They’re asking you if you and said person are on a relationship,” she answers bluntly and shoving another fruit in her mouth. She keeps going like she completely didn’t hear Finn choking on his water, “Or maybe on your way to one. Or even just hooking up.”  
  
“Hooking up?”  
  
Mellony squints her brown eyes in Finn’s direction and sits down – plate of fruit in her lap – in front of him.  
  
“How about we talk today about insinuations?”  
  
About what? “Sounds good.”

–––––––

The thing about adapting and learning is that it takes time and there’s always something else to learn.  
  
It’s been two months since he’s been walking around the Resistance base observing. He realizes that people are getting more and more comfortable around him now because he is getting more comfortable with things. He sasses more and he knows what they’re talking about more often. He catches up when they tease.  
  
Still, Finn doesn’t understand how so many feelings for someone can fit inside one person.  
  
Because you see—Poe. Poe is something else in his life.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Finn to figure out what it is that makes his chest feel tight every time Poe’s fingers brush against his – he has a thing for Poe’s hands, maybe it’s because he’s a pilot and Finn just knows how capable those hands are – he knows it. He knows what it is when Poe holds him tight when he has nightmares and Finn has a difficult time getting his mind out of cataloguing every inch of his body that touches Poe.  
  
It doesn’t take long and it also scares the hell out of Finn.  
  
He’s scared about how much he cares, how much he feels this need and hunger crawling under his skin sometimes when he’s lying on the floor talking to Poe and the light’s catching just perfectly—damnit. He feels this thing inside him where he just wants to reach and touch it. Touch Poe.  
  
He doesn’t do it because he’s never experienced anything remotely like this before. He never even knew it was possible to feel such a pull towards someone like that. He curses the First Order – without the feeling of _wrong wrong wrong_ cursing through him – for the first time that night.  
  
Being scared doesn’t scare Finn away from Poe—the younger man thinks that nothing could, not really. He likes talking to Poe too much to be away from him.  
  
He starts his ground troop training and General Organa is happy for him and Mellony even gives him one of her precious little fruits when he tells her.  
  
She’s also the first person to notice that his feelings for Poe go far beyond the shining admiration he has. She’s good like that.  
  
Finn doesn’t want to _dream_ about her and Jessica becoming friends like—ever.  
  
Her answer when he tells her it’s an odd one, though.  
  
“Oh, that? I knew that already, silly. Why do you think I call you Moony?” she asks with a satisfied grin and Finn never really pondered around the recent nickname the Doctor had given him. After the endearment pet names Poe called him sometimes, that one was her favorite. “You’re always talking about Poe and talking about Poe always makes you look like a lover staring at the Moon. Hence: Moony.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
“Yeah, ‘huh’,” she throws her head back in laughter.  
  
“What do you think I should do?” he asks only with a hint of embarrassment to his words.  
  
Finn really meant it when he said that he’s not scared of asking her anything.  
  
“I don’t know Moony, what do you think you should do? You’re a big boy and I’m sure you can figure this out.”  
  
Finn snorts.  
  
“You’re no help sometimes,” he says but not really meaning it, he gets up to walk away and hears Mellony laughing behind him.  
  
“Sure thing, buddy.”  
  
“Best therapist around here my ass!” he calls from the door.  
  
He leaves her office with the sound of her laughter ringing in his ears.

Joking or not, he’s still left a little helpless and wondering what the hell he’s going to do if Poe ever gets close to figuring out how Finn feels.  
  
He wishes he had Rey with him there, at least she would be blunt and straight about what she thought he should do.  
  
Maybe Poe doesn’t even need to figure it out.

It doesn’t really take much time actually before Poe figures it out.  
  
On a night after dinner where they’re talking a lot about training and the missions that are starting to leave the base a lot again, Poe interrupts the conversation only to drop quick in the shower since Finn had already showered before dinner and is practically ready for bed.  
  
When he leaves the bathroom and comes out with only a towel wrapped around his waist Finn does not whine because he is a grown man.  
  
He doesn’t whine, really. He just slowly starts to _die_.  
  
There are still a few droplets of water running down Poe’s smooth chest and when Poe turns around Finn gets the sight of his chest right there in his face, just a few meters away from Finn and it’s not _fair_.  
  
Finn likes to think he’s a nice man after all he’s done. If he had sin, he’s paid them in the pain he suffered, okay?  
  
He doesn’t deserve this kind of torture.  
  
Poe starts to walk a little and Finn is legitimately starting to get concerned about his state of wellbeing because—gods help Finn. The white towel is tightly wrapped around Poe’s waist, it fits the curve of his ass perfectly and it doesn’t hide the perfect shape of the man’s bum.  
  
That should be a _sin_. Is anyone even _allowed_ to be that good looking and hot, fucking hell? No one shouldn’t. Finn’s pretty sure he’s sweating and is close to having a heart attack.  
  
He realizes that he’s probably staring – ogling being the more correct term – because this has never happened. Even despite sharing the same room for a while Finn never got to seeing Poe like this, their showering hours being different. One or the other was always showered before the other came and they usually just hopped in the shower and changed quickly so they could share their day or something.  
  
But now apparently Poe wanted to continue his conversation so bad that he left their bathroom just so he could be heard better.  
  
Which reminds Finn— _shit. Oh, shit._  
  
He looks up from Poe’s body and swallows tightly only to be met with the pilot in statue position staring right back at Finn. He looks like he was drying his hair with another small towel – Finn didn’t even notice that – and stopped suddenly.  
  
Finn feels the blood rush to his cheeks and the tip of his ears—in fact he’s sure he’s blushing even in his chest, but it’s not out of shame.  
  
It’s become of the way that Poe’s staring right back at him.  
  
When he finds his voice again, all that comes out is, “Sorry… I was—I’m sorry.”  
  
Poe seems to be thrown out of his frozen spell and he drops the towel that he was drying his hair in a chair. When he speaks his voice is low and raspy in a way that Finn hasn’t heard before. “Are you sorry that you were… staring… or that you were caught, sweetheart?” as he speaks, Poe comes closer.  
  
The heat radiating from the man’s body seems to be so tangible Finn wants to _lick it_.  
  
Is that normal?  
  
He also wants to lick the droplet of water running down Poe’s stomach that he can see more clearly now because Poe is close. That probably _isn’t_ normal—wanting to lick someone else, that is—but that little drop of water seems to happy doing a path Finn would love to do and— “ _Finn?_ ”  
  
Finn’s shaken out of his thought by how wrecked Poe sounds. Is he staring too hard? “I’m sorry,” he echoes again.  
  
“Oh stars help me,” he hears Poe mutter before sits down beside him slowly as if he’s scared that moving too sharply will break something.  
  
Probably the air, Finn thinks. The air’s so thick right now he could probably touch it.  
  
Is it hot in there?  
  
With Poe’s proximity – and Finn trying very hard not to think about the fact that he’s only in his towel still – Finn thinks that it’s very hot in there.  
  
“Are you going to answer me any time soon or are you’re gonna keep killing me slowly looking at me like that?” Poe asks, voice nothing but a whisper and still sounding kind of broke.  
  
“I’m sorry… I was staring,” Finn starts and he almost throws himself in Poe’s arms with how his face falls, “It’s not polite, right? I mean— damn it, Poe. It’s hard not to when you just… I know it isn’t polite, but…” Finn feels his cheeks on fire, but he thinks that it is at least worth it but how Poe’s face goes back to something that Finn can’t understand yet.  
  
“Hey, hey—“ Poe scoots closer and rests his hand lightly on Finn’s jaw.  
  
The place where their skin touched feels like burning—and it’s so good.  
  
“Can I do this? Is it okay to touch you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize, it’s alright,” Poe tells him. His finger’s slowly stroking Finn’s cheek and Finn wants to reach out and touch Poe too – he always wants it lately – but Finn’s scared that if he touches that much naked skin he’s going to combust and die.  
  
“I don’t really get, you know,” Finn explains. “I just get this urge to get closer and closer to you sometimes, so close. I mean, I understand it now but I just don’t get how that much wanting can fit inside a person.”  
  
Finn tells Poe that just out of honesty because the way he’s being looked it’s killing him and he sees he did the right thing when Poe smiles in a way that Finn’s _never_ seen before. It’s something so timid and private that it nearly makes the trooper’s heart fall out of his chest.  
  
Poe leans in and touches his forehead in Finn’s.  
  
“Is this close enough?” he asks in a teasing tone.  
  
Finn realizes soon that no, that isn’t close enough. He wonders if he’ll ever be close enough.  
  
“For a smooth man you’re not really that funny, Dameron,” he teases back. “Just… just kiss me. Please.”  
  
Poe complies.  
  
It’s a chaste kiss that’s filled with emotion on both sides and that’s coming from Finn that’s only starting to grasp how people really show emotion in tiny ways.  
  
Their chaste and simple kiss slowly turns into something with more movement. Poe fits Finn’s lip between his, moves his lips against the younger man’s very slowly and Finn is quick to catch up.  
  
When they both draw back, they’re smiling so bright they might split their faces in two.  
  
“I want to do that more,” Finn informs him.  
  
The pilot smiles and presses his lips against Finn just for good measure. “We’ll do that more. We’ll do that a lot.”

–––––––

They do get around to doing that a lot more.  
  
Finn finds out that he can be very good at kissing. He figures out that making out is his absolute favorite thing—the hot and heavy kind of making out. The making out where there’s tongue and teeth and they’re both panting against the door – or Poe’s X-Wing, Finn’s not picky – and they're pressed against each other.  
  
He loves when they get like that. He absolutely loves to slowly learn how it drives Poe crazy when he ruins his neck with little bites and kisses – and sometimes just a hickey for good measure – and how Poe likes when Finn’s hand is firm against his ass like he doesn’t want to let go.  
  
They’re so fucking good when they’re pressed tight against each other and even air can’t fit between the two of them.  
  
Or inside them.  
  
Finn finds out that Poe can take his breath away very easily.  
  
Which is why on a lazy day he asks Poe what he can about sex.  
  
He assumes that he could ask Mellony, but he trusts Poe like that.  
  
He asks, and Poe tells him. He tells Finn what’s the age that people usually have sex for the first time, what people can do when they’re together, if there are different kinds of sex and Poe answers each and every question Finn has without judgement and with total patience.  
  
Poe answers him and even though the talk is _about_ sex, he doesn’t make it sexual. This is an important conversation Finn wants and needs to have if they’re going to move any further and making this sexual could get in the way of Finn listening about things he could have doubts on later.  
  
It’s what Poe tells him at least. Finn smiles with how much Poe cares and just sits back and lets this be a normal talk.  
  
They stay nearly two hours talking, Poe sharing not only the technicalities of sex but also his experience when it’s related to what Finn asks.  
  
“How is it when you have your first time?” Finn asks.  
  
Poe’s sitting across him and he’s nudging Finn with his feet jokingly, “Honestly? For most people it’s an awkward experience.”  
  
Frinn frowns. “Awkward?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean, it’s usually with someone who also has little or no experience at all too. It’s just a lot of fumbling and trying and if you don’t do it right it can quite hurt. Doesn’t last long,” Poe shrugs and then gives a shudder like something’s possessed him. “Ugh, first time memories.”  
  
“Yours was bad?”  
  
“It wasn’t bad per say, it was just awkward as hell. Wouldn’t want that experience again,” he laughs shamelessly.  
  
Finn bites his lip. “Is it—do you think it’s going to be awkward… with us?”  
  
Poe’s breath shudders but Finn can see that it’s because of something different now.  
  
“No, it’s going to—“ Poe stops talking to get up and come sit on Finn’s lap. Finn guesses that the talk is over. “I promise I’ll making it good for you, okay?” Poe asks and his voice is low again in the way that Finn’s come to love. Poe captures Finn’s lip between his own and bites his bottom lip. “No pain,” he moves his mouth to his jaw, “no awkwardness” the mouth gets to Finn’s neck and he bites hard against his sensitive spot “It’ll be so good, baby.”  
  
Finn knows that if this goes on for one more second the problem in his pants is going to become very real. “Poe—you either stop that or you start doing all that now.”  
  
He hears the older man chuckle against his neck, “I’ll stop then. I have plans for you.”

–––––––

Finn is reminded that the war is not over when Poe starts to leave for missions again.  
  
General Organa promises that soon he’ll be sent out too, but for now he should complete his training as a Resistance fighter, and since he’s an amazing trooper she assures him she thinks he’ll be on field soon.  
  
A thing that Finn finds out when Poe goes on small reconnaissance missions is that he likes to wait for him to go back in the landing track where the X-Wings are usually parked. He kind of feels like one of the movies he’s seen since he got to the Resistance, but he does it anyway.  
  
“Looking good, trooper,” Jess teases him when she gets out of her Wing.  
  
He knows she’s teasing him, so he makes a funny face to her and moves to hug Poe. “Hey.”  
  
“Still with your mind set on waiting for me?” Poe asks against Finn’s lips. He doesn’t seem bothered by the action at all.  
  
“It’s because of the outfit,” he jokes.  
  
“I look good with the pilot suit?” Poe arches his eyebrows and scoots Finn even closer, not a care in the world for Snap teasing them a few meters away  
  
(“You two lovebirds are so cute! I’m so proud!” the man fake cries and leans against Jess. “Jess, look at them.  
  
“I’m looking,” she says completely unfazed.  
  
“They look so pretty together,” Snap pretends to wipe away a tear. “My babies grow up so fast.”  
  
“Ugh, get off me, Snap.”)  
  
“You look _really_ good.”

–––––––

A few missions after, things get calm for a while.  
  
And honestly, that should’ve been all that Finn needed to know that it was calm before a storm. Thank the gods not The Storm or something, but still.  
  
He sees it coming the second that Poe steps inside his X-Wing. They’ve had such nice and calm two weeks of peace, and then General Organa came to tell them that they found a base in which the First Order was training children. Which translated to a place where they were brainwashing and doing horrible things to very, very innocent people and they just couldn’t have that.  
  
The problem to Finn was that the planet was very far away and the more he waited for Poe to come back, the more worried he got. And there’s only so much worry that can fit inside one person.  
  
So he trained. He dedicated himself to long hours of training as one day away became two, and he was always on the track waiting for Poe to come back at the end of the night.  
  
When Poe did come back – third day, two days after what he was supposed to – Finn was sitting there on the stairs while everyone was eating their inner on the mass hall.  
  
Finn felt the way his heart was beating in chest as the arrival of the Black Squadron and other ships caused certain turmoil around the base. Suddenly there were a lot more people in there – medical droids included – and people were rushing but Finn was the first to get to Poe’s Wing.  
  
He was the first to see Poe stumbling out of it, blood dripping from his forehead and knuckles red. Poe looked awful and Finn felt like he was the one physically hurt.  
  
“Poe!” he helps his boyfriend down and his hands were suddenly everywhere and nowhere at the same time because although he wanted to touch Poe and make sure he’s alright, he also didn’t want to risk harming him even more. “What do you—why are—what happened?”  
  
Suddenly the pilot suit that Finn found so hot was just something else in the way of seeing how Poe was.  
  
Poe gets Finn’s face between his dirty and bloody hands and kisses him hard right there without caring that suddenly there’s basically everyone there.  
  
He kisses Finn like he means it in a way that makes the younger boy’s toes curl and he doesn’t want to let go.  
  
So he doesn’t.  
  
“I’ll explain to you what happened while I’m the medical bay, okay?” he asks Finn between kisses.  
  
Finn only has the strength to nod before they’re moving to get some help.  
  
When the droids start patching Poe up and cleaning him, Finn sits on a chair just looking at him. They wait for General Organa to get there so Poe has to speak only once and explain the complications that came in their way, and she listens carefully to it all before just giving him an assuring smile and telling him to rest.  
  
“They’re all going to stay here?” Finn asks regarding the children.  
  
Poe winces when the alien doctor cleans up a wound on his back. “Yeah, I just don’t know how their processing is gonna be. It’s all very different, you know?”  
  
Finn does.  
  
He sees the shadow of something darker in Poe’s eyes, the expression that means that he’s seen things that he would erase from his memory if he could.  
  
Finn still feels like there’s adrenaline running high through his body, so when Poe’s released to go to their room and he steps in the shower to take away all the dirt and the blood, Finn wonders why he can’t keep _still_. There’s a need deep in his bones to just let everything behind and—and… join Poe or something like that.  
  
He wants Poe’s skin close to his, he wants Poe’s body unexplainably close to his own and whether the adrenaline is the one to blame or Finn’s just crazy, he doesn’t know, he starts to strip.  
  
He takes off all of his clothes without even seeing where they fall and since he still listens to the shower running, he opens the bathroom door with his hands shaking.  
  
Never in his like has he felt this exposed to someone else. Not under torture, not ever. He could feel the way he was blushing from the tip of his ears all the way down to his abdomen. The blood seemed to be everywhere on his body.  
  
Poe seemed to finally realize that Finn had opened the door – he was with his head up and eyes closed – but Finn’s too lost in the sight of Poe to listen to the older man calling his name for the first time.  
  
“Finn?”  
  
He looks up.  
  
Poe’s looking at him with his lips parted and he’s breathing very, very slowly he notices.  
  
Breaking from his trance, he slowly makes his way over to the shower.  
  
“Can I… Can I come in? Please?” his voice doesn’t even sound his own to his ears.  
  
Poe doesn’t answer; instead he opens the glass running door and pulls Finn in.  
  
The sudden contact seems to be all the two of them needed to break from the trance. They had two calm weeks to explore their limits, handjobs and stolen blowjobs between training sessions, but the adrenaline cursing through their veins was too much to let them wait another day for something else.  
  
They started kissing hurriedly, their bodies slotted against each other under the spray of the shower. Finn didn’t like much the way the water kept falling in his eyes every time he drew back to take a look at Poe’s face, but he could handle it.  
  
He could handle it even better as Poe’s hands started to run their way through his body in experienced motions. He knew what Finn liked, he knew what to do.  
  
“Don’t do that to me anymore,” Finn whispers against the crook of Poe’s neck. He’s nibbling and biting marks all over the man’s neck and collarbone without a care in the world. “Don’t scare the shit out of me like that again.”  
  
Poe whimpers when Finn’s teeth suck a huge mark in the most sensitive part of his neck.  
  
Finn loves the way Poe just lets him take charge too. He loves the way Poe delivers himself in Finn’s hands with complete trust.  
  
“I’m sorry—fuck, do that again,” Poe says when Finn starts grinding their erections together. “I won’t… damn it, I can’t speak when you’re doing that—“  
  
“I can,” Finn finds himself saying. He holds his left hand tight in Poe’s curls and the other hand slides slowly through Poe’s body to get a grip in both of their dicks, starting to jack them off together. First he loses his train of thought just looking down to where they’re pressed against each other and Poe’s already leaking in his hands, but then he gets his attention back to Poe’s neck.  
  
“Speak then,” Poe teases but his voice cracks a little.  
  
“I’m going to do something very stupid if—shit… if I get that close to not getting news—gods, if I don’t get news from you again,” he gives a hard pull in Poe’s hair and hears as he moans unabashedly.  
  
“Fuck, _Finn_.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Finn goes for the joke but then Poe moans louder that time and suddenly his hand on their cocks is gone because Poe is putting them against his ass.  
  
“Yes, yes, _yes it does,_ ” Poe says and what.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You want me to spell it for you? Okay,” Poe turns around to turn off the shower and then gives a few steps forward making Finn step back and then get trapped between the wall and Poe.  
  
He doesn’t mind it. At all.  
  
“We’re going to get dry,” he starts and then starts to speak as he drags his tongue and bites all over Finn’s neck and it’s now it’s Finn who turns into a mess a moaning and arching his body to get impossibly closer to Poe. “And you’re going get me in bed—“ one bite, “—you’re going to open me up nice and slow—“ a bite that’s most likely going to leave a hickey, “—and you’re going to fuck me without a care for how many people on this floor listen to it. Can you do that?”  
  
“Fuck—fuck,” Finn starts nodding like crazy, but before Poe can step out of the shower, but holds the man’s face between his hands again. “Just… I was being serious, okay? Don’t do that again.”  
  
Poe sighs deeply, but he nods and rests his forehead against Finn’s. “I’ll try my best. Plus, you’ll be fighting too very soon.”  
  
“I know, it’s just… I don’t want to lose you,” Finn takes a shaky breath. “You’re too important. I… I don’t want to lose the man I’m in love with,” he finishes with a whisper.  
  
Poe presses their mouths together again. “You won’t. I’m too in love with you to let go of this life so easy.”  
  
Finn’s grip on Poe’s waist tightens.  
  
He can work with that. He can _definitely_ work with that.  
  
But first, he’s going to take care of Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> [coughs] Please don't hate me for not writing the end of the sex scene? It's my first smut shot and I don't know (don't think) that I'm very good at that, so... Here's what I could (and wanted) to do. This way I can post this honestly enjoying the work. And oh, remember, if I'm going to hell for writing y'all going with me for reading it. (Se y'all in hell, sinners.)  
> Kuddos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
